And She Had Flowers in Her Hair
by wicked30215
Summary: And she had what in her hair? Sirius Black said, throwing a pillow at James. Flowers, James replied, propping himself on his bed. She had flowers in her hair.


...And She Had Flowers in Her Hair 

Chapter One: ...And James Came For A Visit

"Lily, you're pathetic!" Petunia Evans sneered at her sister, who was walking on a brick wall that divided the Evans' house from their neighbor's house.

Lily just laughed at her sister's comment. "How am I 'pathetic'?" She replied, using the word 'pathetic' in air quotes.

The doorbell suddenly rang, making Petunia jump. "You better get down," She snapped at Lily. "He's probably here." And with that, Petunia ran her way to the inside of the Evans' household.

Lily rolled her eyes and jumped off the 3-foot wall. She smoothed her sun blue sundress off and walked inside. Hectic, her house was, remembering that Petunia's fiancée, Vernon, was coming over. Walking into the small kitchen, she greeted her mother with a 'hello'.

"Lillian," Her mother started. "Would you be so kind and get the door?"

Lily replied with a nodded and opened the door.

"Hello, Ver-. Oh! What are you doing here?" She blew.

Standing in front of her was none other than James Potter.

He smirked. "Hello to you too, Flower. I absolutely _love_ what you did you your hair." He said innocently, looking at the two or three white tulips in her hair.

"Cut the crap, Potter," She muttered in an icy voice. "_Why are you here?_"

"Oh... Aren't we touchy today?" He smiled, escorting himself in the house and looking around. "Nice place you got here..."

"Lily! I told you to... Why, who's this charming, young man?" Lily's mother had walked into the room. Drying her wet hands on the apron, she looked at James to Lily for an answer.

"Mum, please don't be all nice to him. This is-."

But before Lily could finish her sentence, James was already bent down, kissing her mother's hand. "I'm quite sorry for barging in on you, Mrs. Evans. It's Potter. James potter. I was here to see Lily for a minute."

Mrs. Evans flushed with paleness through out her face. "Please, call me Rosemarie, James." She smiled her hand on her heart. "Lily, why haven't you told me about this young fellow before?"

"Mum, I don't even know why he's here! I didn't even know he knew my-. Well, he goes to my school... He's in Gryffindor, also." Lily half smiled.

"Well, come in, come in," Rosemarie, a tall fragile woman with brown hair and green eyes, said motioning them to the dining room.

"Thank you -erm- _Rosemarie."_ James said, taking a seat at the long black table.

Lily glared daggers at him, making him take his eyes off her. "You never gave me an answer, James." She demanded in a whisper.

"I was just taking a stroll around your neighborhood, think of you..."

"Oh don't flirt with me, Potter!"

"You wanted me to give you an answer. I was only telling the truth." James said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, I-." Lily stopped; the doorbell had ran for a second time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Petunia called coming down the stairs from the second floor. She opened the door. And there was Vernon Dursley. He was a large beefy man with a purple face. He had no neck and was growing a moustache.

"Who's that?" James asked Lily, who was looking down at the empty plate in front of her.

"That's my sister's fiancée," Lily replied in a high-pitched voice.

James stared as Petunia and Vernon share a passionate kiss; James was disgusted.

"How does a couple like _that_ end up together-?"

"James!" Lily hissed, stomping on his foot that made him wince in pain.

"Quite a foot there, Lils." He said, putting his hand on top of hers.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU LITTLE-!"

"Why, Lillian, you never told me you were inviting someone over." Petunia, sounding impatient, said crossing over to the chair across from Lily, taking Vernon with her.

"Hello, Lily," The sly voice of Vernon Dursley.

Lily could have sworn she heard James curse slightly under his breath but she chose to ignore it.

"Hello, Vernon," She said quietly. "How is work going?"

Vernon launched into a whole conversation about tools, while Lily stirred around the Irish Leak Soup, her mother had served her and the family, with her spoon.

"...So Lillian, who's your friend?" He had finished, glaring at James with a hint of jealousy.

Of course, how would he _not_ be jealous? Compared to Vernon, James was the best-looking man on earth. James was thin and muscular. His hazel eyes sparkled when he smiled and his jet-black hair was almost covering his eyes...

James laughed nervously and looked at Lily for help, which Lily rolled her eyes at.

"Um... this is James Potter. He's a friend of mine from school." Lily said with a fake smile.

"Hello," James said with a grin as Vernon stared at him as if James was from another planet.

Once dinner was over, Lily kindly escorted James to the door for him to leave.

"I see you have improved, Lily, I'm proud of you." James said, smirking and patted her on the head.

"Potter..."

"Well, I must go," James said for an excuse. "Tah-tah!" And with that, he apparated home.

Lily closed the door and sighed. _Can things get worse,_ she thought. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, in which her mother was calling.

* * *

"And she had_ what_ in her hair?" Sirius Black said, throwing a pillow at James.

"Flowers," James replied, propping himself on his bed. "She had flowers in her hair."

It was around 11 o'clock at the Potter Estates. The only light that was shining in the house was the shimmering candlestick in James' room, where Sirius would be staying.

The Potter Estates was another home to Sirius. Since his parents abandoned him, he decided to live with his beloved Prongs.

Sirius stared down, with weird expression on his face, at James.

"Are you sure you have your facts straight, Prongsie?" He asked, when the pillow was thrown back at him.

"Yes," James muttered simply, looking out the dark window.

"Well," Sirius said, falling to the floor where a ton of blankets and pillows had been laid out for him. "She didn't get mad at you?"

James snorted, "If you call 'getting-bruises-on-your-shin-from-Lily-kicking-you' mad, then I would think you were crazy."

Sirius looked at him with a blank expression. "You utterly confuse my, Prongs."

James grinned proudly. "You confuse me too, Padfoot."

Sirius and James burst out laughing, when a tired looking Remus walked into the room.

"What's all that racket?" He said, yawning.

James and Sirius grinned evilly and started throwing pillows at Moony.

"Hey- geroff me-!" He cried through big pillows covering him.

"That's for coming in here sounding all innocent," Sirius said, throwing yet another pillow at him.

About 20 more minutes of torturing Remus and almost dying of laughing, Sirius and James threw themselves on the bed and sighed, a grins still on their faces.

"I think poor Moony has had enough, Padfoot. What do you think?" James had said, looking at the huge pile of pillows, which Moony had bound to be under.

"Nah, I think this is only the beginning, Prongs." Sirius said, sighing heavily.

"No bloody way," A muffled cry said under the pile.

James and Sirius sat up.

"Did you hear something, Padfoot?"

"I don't think so, James, maybe it was just a camel." Sirius said, stiffing a laugh.

"A CAMEL!" Moony roared, pillow flying everywhere, hitting James in the head. "DO I LOOK LIKE A CAMEL TO YOU!"

"Shh, Moony," James said, closing the door. "The parents are trying to get to sleep. If poor Mumsie walks in and sees you roaring like a lion, she would smack you silly."

Sirius sniggered and leaned his head against the back of the bed.

"I don't think Moo would care," he said putting his hand behind his head. "He would make up some lousy excuse that the cat did it- I know you don't have a cat, Prongs."

"Oi..." Moony said, throwing his pillow at him, which missed and hit the window, feathers flying everywhere.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. I don't know if it's that good but, Review so I can be happy for the rest of the week. Alright, I think that's the end of my author's note so, if you would like to request any made-up characters or if you have any good idea, tell me via e-mail or tell it to me in your review.**

**Thanks,**

**Amanda**


End file.
